El Salmón siempre será rosa
by Aru-chan.13
Summary: Lo que cuenta el simétrico diario de Death the Kid... xD okey, pésima en el summary. MakaXSoul; ChronaXKid


_**Hola Hola! Cómo están amiguitos? Soy su amigo, y para que adivinen quien soy, quiero que piensen muy bien, porque les daré algunas pistas, ¿estan listos? Co-o-o-omencemos!**_

_**1.- Soy de la era mezozoica**_

_**2.- Mi color favorito es el M-O-R-A-D-O, y**_

_**...**_

_**Ahhh! que hace Barnie en FF? Morira... (Riverita saca una pistola, apuntando a quemaropa al dinosaurio gay)**_

_**^-^ Oookey~ Aqui va un One shot...**_

_**A-a-u...**_

_**Muere maldito! (segundo disparo) *ujum, prosigo, Aqui va un One shot de Soul Eater! Enjoy ^-^ (tercer disparo)**_

EL SALMÓN SIEMPRE SERÁ ROSA

_**Ni los personajes, ni el manga, ni el anime... ni la fama, ni la riqueza, ni la genialidad, ni... ni... *snif *snif NI NADA ES MIO! ES DE ATSUSHI OKHUBO! Solo éste desastre de Fic... es mio... *snif**_

KID POV

_Querido Diario **(Shinigami-kun puede tener un diario ¿no? xD)**:_

_Como siempre, mis días comienzan simétricamente, despierto, me levanto, me doy una ducha, me visto y preparo para ir a la simétrica Institución de mi padre, Shibusen, y todo mi "simétrico ritual" siempre termina… en el desayuno, con Liz y Patty:_

Patty -¡Hola, Kid-kun!

Liz –Buenos Días, Kid

Buenos Días chicas… eh… Y, ¿Qué es esto?

Liz –Tú desayuno

¿Y pretendes que comeré esa abominación de alimento como desayuno?

Patty –Creí que le gustaría al niño rayitas, ja ja ja

¡Cállate Patty! Me han arruinado el desayuno… ¡Otra vez!

Liz –No es para tanto, así que ¡Cómetelo ahora!

_Lo se, todas las mañanas, en el desayuno es lo mismo, pero bueno, pasaré a otra cosa…_

Hola Chrona

Chrona -¡S-Shinigami-kun!

Oye, no me digas así, solo Kid

_Cielos, desde que estoy con Chrona, es un poco mas difícil tratar con ella y su nerviosismo, aunque, adoro verla tan roja de la cara, que me dan tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla… por supuesto, lo hago. Bueno, sinceramente, me apena un poco decir esto, pero es que ella… bien, seguiré narrando mi día…_

Buenos Días chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Tsubaki –Buenos Días Kid, bueno, los demás…

¿Qué sucede?

B*S –Maka no quiere comer un poco del salmón que cocino Tsubaki

Maka – ¡Pero sabes muy bien que aborrezco el pescado, imbécil!

B*S -¡Pero lo cocino Tsubaki! ¡¿Cómo puedes odiar algo que cocino Tsubaki?

Maka –No tengo nada en contra de lo que cocina Tsubaki, sinceramente cocina muy delicioso…

Tsubaki –Gracias Maka-chan ^-^

Maka -… pero no me gusta el pescado y punto

Escuchen, deberíamos dejar ya este asunto y entrar al aula, Stein ya comenzó sus clases

Soul –Y, ¿En serio piensas entrar a sus "prácticas" con la vida de un inocente animal?

_Aunque Soul sea un torpe, en serio tenía razón sobre Stein_

B*S –Está bien te dejaré en paz…

Maka –En serio te agradez…

B*S -¡TOMA!

_En serio, ese pudo haber sido el peor error de B*S, ¿Cómo se atrevió a meterle ese salmón a la fuerza a Maka Albarn, dueña de los dolorosos "Maka-chops"?_

Tsubaki – ¡B*S!

Soul –Oye, eso no fue nada Cool

…

Chrona – ¡M-Maka!

_Exactamente no se que le ocurrió, pero mi novi… ¬ / / ¬ *ujum, Chrona, corrió detrás de Albarn, decidí seguirla, digo, por si no sabe "lidiar con algo". Y todos las seguimos hasta llegar al baño de damas, todos, a excepción de Chrona y lógicamente Maka, quedamos afuera, Soul y B*S, sólo acercaron sus cabezas, a manera de escuchar algo…_

"*wuaaaa!"

Chrona – ¡N-n-no se, l-l-lidiar con… t-todo esto! ¡¿E-estás bien, Maka?

Maka –Cuando termine de esto, B*S va a quedar totalmente jodi… *waaaaaa

SOUL POV

_Sabia que esto pasaría, a Maka le hace mal el pescado_

B*S –Oi, Maka, no seas así y ya sal

Quítate idiota, hiciste que vomitara mi mujer

_¡Por Shinigami-Sama! ¡¿Cómo es que entré al baño de mujeres?_

CHRONA POV

_Etto, ¿Por qué entró Soul-kun? No se como tratar con esto, mejor, me voy_

No se lidiar con esto

Soul -¡C-Chrona! E-espera…

SOUL POV

_Genial, ahora estoy solo con Maka, ¿y ahora?_

M-Maka, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Maka –Si, creo, pero cuando salga de aquí…

Lo se, ya no digas nada… (Mirada sexosa)

Maka - ¿Uh?

Todo lo que dices (Mirada sexosa), da miedo

¡MAKA-CHOP!

MAKA POV

_Ese idiota…_

GENERAL POV

Soul sostiene de las muñecas a Maka, logrando acorralarla contra la pared, lamiendo lentamente su cuello, llegando hasta su boca y darle un beso apasionado… (Efecto de disco rayado) y muy corto.

SOUL POV

_No es por ser grosero con Maka ni nada, pero, ¡La bese!, pero, ese no es el problema, ¡La bese, después de que haya vomitado! Sinceramente, no soporte mas estar pegada a ella_

TSUBAKI POV

_Bien, se que adentro pasa algo, como para que Chrona haya salido y dejado a esos dos solitos, en el baño… ¡ 0 / / 0 ! Debo de dejar de pensar así…_

B*S POV

… (Efecto de mala recepción de televisión, xD)

KID POV

¡Valla! Hasta que salieron

Soul –S-si, Maka, aún no se sentía… b-bien ¬ / / ¬

_Bien, después de eso, llegamos, tarde, con el profesor Stein, así que, terminando las clases, nos puso a limpiar el desastre que él hizo al intentar partir en dos a un pobre calamar, no sabia que podía disparar tanta tinta ese maldito invertebrado… en fin. La curiosidad mató al simétrico gato, le pregunte a Soul que sucedió cuando estaba con Maka, nunca vi un rojo mas intenso que el que tenia en su cara, me dijo todo, y… me hubiera gustado no preguntar nada, (en otro lugar: *maullido moribundo de un gato) no, no me refiero a su beso, eso ya me suponía que pasó, sino, a lo que Maka, pues, sus jugos gástricos regresaron por su esófago hasta dejar una "esencia" en su boca, eso si me dio mas asco que ver al rábano… xD, perdón, *ejem, continúo, al rábano blanco de Excalibur…_

_Y bueno, así termina mi simétrico día._

_Gracias simétrico diario por permitirme de nuevo, escribir en tus simétricas hojas._

_Sayounara! _

_Posdata: Aún no entiendo, como es qué escribí los pensamientos de los demás… ¬¬_

_^-^ ¡Na!_

_**Y bien? Feo? Patetico? *snif... a-asimetrico? Lo se... (va con el sr. rincón) mi cerebro no pensó en algo mejor.**_

_**Y bueno, esto se me ocurrio, porque, hoy en la escuela, me paso algo parecido, obvio, no tengo novio ni "amigo con derechos" asi que, no hubo besos ¬¬**_

_**Estaba en clases y un amigo me preguntó : "quieres?" y me mostró un dulce típico de Puebla... el camote ¬¬, y yo: "no, es que no me gusta", y él, "anda, ya comete un pedazo" y yo: "pero no me gusta", y él: "que te lo comas ò^ó" y yo: "b-bueno... u-u" y después hice el típico sonido de... "waaaa, no, sabe feo P"... y me imaginé cosas... y salió esto!**_

_**Sinceramente, me diverti... jop!, me vooooy! Bye bye ~~**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


End file.
